A Modern Tale of Sleeping Beauty
by floonetwork700
Summary: A billionaire's daughter is cursed. Only true Love can break the curse. Sleeping Beauty in a modern day setting. Characters have modern names.


Once there lived a beautiful heiress. Her name was Alice. Both of her parents were billionaires. Her mom was a big Hollywood actress. She stared in Gone With the Breeze. Her dad was a famous Hollywood director. He won a Golden Orb Award for his movie Ben Her.

When Alice was a week old her three fairy god parents, Irina, Jane and Chelsea, threw a huge baby shower. Almost everyone in Hollywood was there. Everyone was having a great time. Alice's parents just finished opening gifts when suddenly her evil Aunt Vicky appeared. Alice's fairy god parents used their magic for good, but Vicky used hers for evil. Vicky decided her gift to Alice would be a curse. "On her 22nd birthday she will fall into a deep sleep when she pricks her finger." was all Vicky told them and then she disappeared leaving everyone in a panic.

_Twenty-one years later…_

Alice was walking across campus at Gonzaga University. That wasn't her first choice for college she'd rather be at Stanford, Harvard, or Yale. As Alice was walking toward her next class, history she bumped into a guy named Jacob. Jacob was one of her best friends. They both liked each other but they were to shy and afraid to tell each other.

"Hey Jacob." Alice said.

"Want to walk to class together?" Jacob asked.

"Sure."

"Hey, got any plans tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"It's your birthday tomorrow and I wanted to take you to dinner." he said shrugging.

"Well Irina, Jane and Chelsea are taking me on a shopping spree. So, I might be able to." Right as she said that they walked into class and had to sit down because class had started.

As Alice walked to her dorm, Jane came up to her and asked "How'd you do on your history final?"

"Pretty good I think. Are Irina and Chelsea in the dorm?"

"Yes. They're planning tomorrow."

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Alice asked doubtfully.

"Nope. You just have to wait and see." Because she said it so smugly, Alice got annoyed and said, "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay. I'll see you in the room." And she left.

As Alice walked to go take a shower she was glad it was Saturday tomorrow.

Once Alice was done with her shower and in her dorm, she remembered what Jacob said and decided to ask her god parents.

"Hey, um I was wondering, will we be back by 7:00 tomorrow?"

"That depends on why." Irina said warily

"Well Jake was wondering if he could take me to dinner tomorrow." Alice spoke quieter than usual.

"We'll see what we can do." was all Irina said. That was all Alice remembered and then she fell asleep.

When Alice woke up she was very groggy. She remembered it was her birthday, jumped up and scrambled for a cute outfit. Once she was ready Chelsea said "Okay we're going to New York!"

"Are you kidding? Thank you so much!"

"Its nothing"

"So when are we leaving?"

"Whenever you want."

"Can we go now?"

"Sure." Irina snapped her fingers and they were at Saks Fifth Avenue in New York City.

"I never get use to that." Alice grumbled. They ignored her and Jane told Alice she could only spend $5,000.

"Okay, I'll try."

"Do you still want to go out to dinner with Jake tonight?"

"If that's okay."

"Yes, meet back here at 11:30 and we'll have lunch."

At the end of the trip Alice had bought a pair of Manolo shoes, three pair of Jimmy Choo's, an Oscar de la Renta dress and a Louis Vuitton bag for about $4,000. Alice decided to call Jacob before she left. She pulled out her Vertu cell phone and dialed Jakes number.

"Hello?" Jake said when he answered.

"Hey Jake, its Alice. Still want to go to dinner?"

"Ya. Pick you up at 6:00?"

"Sure" Alice said, glad that she had three hours to get ready. "See ya then."

"Bye"

As Alice was getting ready she was alone in her dorm. She was putting on her new dress and checking her new Louis Vuitton purse when she saw something silver in it. She reached down to pick it up and pricked her finger. When she pricked her finger she fell down in a deep sleep.

Two seconds after Alice pricked her finger her god parents burst through the door. When they saw Alice on the floor they started weeping. They picked her up and set her on the bed. Just then Jacob came to pick Alice up for their dinner date. When Jacob saw her, he was still with shock and then ran to her and kissed her.

She woke up and was shocked at what was happening, but kissed him back.

_And they lived happily ever after._

* * *

**A/N This was an English assignment that I decided to post.**


End file.
